falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Combat armor, reinforced mark 2
|baseid = |item name2 =Combat helmet, reinforced mark 2 |dt2 =5 |hp2 =100 |weight2 =2.5 |value2 =1500 |repair2 =Combat helmet Combat helmet, reinforced mark 2 Headgear |baseid2 = |footer = Combat helmet, reinforced mark 2 }} The combat armor, reinforced mark 2 and matching combat helmet, reinforced mark 2 are pieces of armor in Fallout: New Vegas. Background This particular suit is a new version of combat armor, designed to replace the regular reinforced combat armor, this high tech suit was created as a heavier, more protective armor reserved for use by American shock troops and special forces.Fallout 2 Strategy Guide, p. 65 Characteristics This armor provides the same level of protection that is offered by NCR Ranger combat armor but can actually be purchased from vendors. It appears to have much thicker armor plates than regular reinforced combat armor that not only completely cover the torso, shoulders, knees and lower legs but has forearm guards along with several pouches located along the upper thighs and waist. The helmet is a ballistic assembly, designed to protect the wearer from projectile and energy weapon impacts, bladed weapons, blunt trauma, and concussion. An integrated polarized visor protects the user's eyes from the ordinary battlefield hazards of grit and dust, but also laser blindness and fragments. It is similar in appearance to the helmet used with the combat armor, reinforced suit but is a different color. Helmets also incorporate a combination camera/laser rangefinder unit built into the helmet's right side, just above the ear. Those suits of combat armor surviving in the wasteland still have the housing for that equipment, but no suit has been documented as having working hardware. While being even more expensive than reinforced combat armor, it provides more protection than standard combat armor. 20 DT as opposed to 15 DT for standard combat armor or 17 DT for reinforced combat armor. Locations * Camp McCarran - can be bought from Daniel Contreras. * Gun Runners - the armor can be purchased from the Vendortron. * Hidden Valley bunker - can be bought from Knight Torres. * Mercenary camp - one can be found on the mercenary holding the YCS/186 Gauss rifle, north of Horowitz farmstead. He may, however, have the Mark 1 reinforced armor instead. (non-Wild Wasteland only) * Remnants bunker - two can be found in an armor locker. * The armor can be found in a duffle bag at an abandoned campsite east of Ranger Station Foxtrot and west of Brewer's beer bootlegging. Players should be armed to deal with the cazadores that usually swarm the campsite. Follow the trail up to and past Brewer's beer bootlegging into the hills behind the Brewer's Bootlegging shack. The campsite is located between Brewer's and Foxtrot, and is identified by bones strewn about and by a corpse sliced in half. The duffle bag is laying next to a rock pile. * Crimson Caravan - can be bought from Blake. Gallery CombatArmorReinforcedMKIIRear.png|Back view CombatArmorReinforcedMKIISide.png|Side view References Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas headwear de:Kampfrüstung, verstärkt (Mark 2) pl:Pancerz bojowy Mk. II (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Боевая броня, усиленная «Марк 2» uk:Бойова броня «Марк 2», посилена